


An Itch of Lace

by The_Final_Yeehaw



Series: Stalker Doffy [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker Doffy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Yeehaw/pseuds/The_Final_Yeehaw
Summary: Doflamingo decides to raid your underwear drawer and has some fun while you sleep.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Series: Stalker Doffy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969132
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	An Itch of Lace

Sleep has always been a mystery to Doflamingo. Nightmares have plagued his brains since he was a little boy, the hateful cries roared to life as he closed his eyes. Once again, the intense heat of the flames licked his malnourished childhood body as his bastard of a father pleaded and begged for a sparing of his sons to merciless frowns, nearly drowned by the wailing of Rosinante. The loudness ringing in his ears always startled Doflamingo awake, drenched in a cold sweat with wild eyes darting across the bedroom, searching for those angry faces. 

So he was always amazed at how you slept so peacefully. Your face was beautiful, serene as you slumbered, unaware of the danger in the shadows of your bedroom. Doflamingo loved to watch you sleep; for some unknown reason, he was calmed by your slow, evenly breathing and the gentle rustling of the sheets. Especially on those dreadful nights where the pills were powerless against the night terrors. 

Doflamingo carefully maneuvers the furniture, avoiding the plush rug on the wood floor as he makes his way to your drawer. He identifies your underwear drawer easily with the aid of the moonlight, peeking through the slit in the curtains. The first time sneaking into your underwear drawer, Doflamingo was surprised by the amount of lace. Your collection ranged from colorful pairs of lace boxer shorts to dark transparent thongs that left nothing to the imagination. His pants seemed to tighten as he plucked a black pellucid thong from one of the neat stacks in the drawer. Doflamingo ran his thumb against the coarse fabric, imagining you sprawled in the center of his bed. You are wearing nothing but this lacy temptation as you spread your legs, begging sweetly for him to fuck your needy hole. 

Fisting the black lace, Doflamingo squeezed himself through his jeans. His cock threatened to burst the zipper as he quickly freed himself from its confines. Doflamingo wrapped the thong around his cock, biting back a moan as the rough lace scratched his leaking cock. His eyes traveled to your resting figure as a wonderful idea appeared in his mind. A wild grin appeared on his face as he pulled the thong from his weepy cock. 

He walked over to your side of the bed, the massive cock bouncing freely between his legs. Doflamingo's heart thumped in his chest as he gazed at your beautiful face, the moonlight illuminating your perfect features. His body practically hummed in happiness as he carefully straddled your upper body. The bed dipped under his immense weight; his narrow knees threatened to brush against your shoulders. "So pretty," He whispered, reaching down to touch your cheek as you reacted with a sweet sigh, unconsciously nuzzling his fingertips. 

Possessiveness filled Doflamingo's body as he rewrapped the lace around his cock, the fabric already damp with precum. He began pumping; pleasure flooded his body as the lace scratched against his sensitive tip. The euphoria causes him to fantasize about our life together, coming home to his manor to a docile you, dressed in the most expensive lingerie he can find, waiting all day for him to arrive and fuck you mindlessly once again. A wild grin grew on Doflamingo's face; his tongue slipped out of his mouth like a panting dog. The diamond piercing sparkled in the moonlight like a shimmering pearl on the center of his lengthy tongue. 

His towering figure trembled with sheer elation; his love was so beautiful and pliant. Doflamingo somewhat wishes you were awake, blushing with lidded eyes as you watched him touch himself. God, he can't wait until Vigil finishes with the renovations. His patience is wearing thin with the builders. But he knows how flighty you are around strangers, so the manor needs to be secure. His family can be overwhelming during first impressions. 

Sensing the familiar pressure, Doflamingo sped up his hand. The thong was a blur of translucent black against the large cock, leaking more precum onto the lace and his hand. He leaned forwards, his other hand pressed against the wall above your bedpost. His cock jerked forwards, barely missing your cheek. Your face slightly twitched before returning to its restful expression, unaware of the man masturbating a few inches away. 

Doflamingo felt like a god hovering over you, the utter power he had over you in this vulnerable state heightened the pressure in his groins. A groan slipped out as his hips stuttered, cum exploded into the lacy thong, trickling down his length as it strained the crotch of his expensive jeans. Breathlessly, he removed the mess of ebony lace from his softening cock, letting it fall to the wooden floor with a wet plop. Instinctively, your pretty face grimaced at the sound, but the odd noise wasn't enough to arouse you. So cute, Doflamingo thought, fondling his semi-hard cock. Supported by his hand against the wall, Doflamingo hunched down farther towards your sleeping face. Doflamingo licked his lips as he guided the tip of his cock towards your pretty mouth, slightly opened as you slept. The tip gently brushed against your pliable lips, testing the depth of your slumber. When there wasn't any reaction, Doflamingo dragged the tip against your lips, smearing cum against your lips. Excitement lit again in his groin as your lips moved, a slip of pink tongue slid against the seams of your lips. 

Much to Doflamingo's dismay, he needed to leave. Rosinante would visit in less than twenty-fours after Doflamingo's bitch of a therapist called his little brother, telling him about his elder brother's absences from therapy for the last three weeks. Being the worrywart little brother, Rosinante has been calling him constantly, demanding why he wasn't showing up to his sessions. When Doflamingo skipped his therapy before, he always lied about business being too busy or forgot about the appointment when he was actually getting drunk in the VIP section of a strip club. Usually, Rosinante will get mad and force Doflamingo to stay with him for a few weeks, to make sure his elder brother is attending his sessions. 

But this time, Doflamingo was actually anxious about his brother's visit, as it would most likely result in an almost month-long stay at Rosinante's house. After hacking into your phone, he has noticed various texts from a guy he knew wasn't a friend of yours; the text messages were playful. Almost flirtatious in nature. He glanced down at you, his eyes focusing on the even rise and fall of your chest. The sudden urge to crack your ribs as you swear you're only his briefly flashed into his mind. Doflamingo knows your eyes have a habit of wandering, especially in the direction of a handsome man. 

Though looking wasn't cheating per se, Doflamingo knew it would become an issue later. He will need to punish you soon, but the upcoming visit of Rosinante has put a lot of Doflamingo's plans on hold. Doflamingo unsaddled your body as he tucks his half-hard cock into his jeans, fixing himself into the floor-length mirror by your end table. Once his clothes were straight, though there was an obvious spot in his jeans' groin, Doflamingo yanked a white handkerchief from his back pocket. The handkerchief was originally Crocodile's; he 'borrowed' it the last time he went into Crocodile's office. Doflamingo has been meaning to return the handkerchief, especially after all the time it has been converted into a cum rag after cleaning up from an orgy. He figured it was good for one last use for being returned to the grumpy lizard. 

Doflamingo leaned over you, gently wiping away the drying smears on your lips. Though it was disappointing to clean the cum, he knows there would be many more instances where you can enjoy his cum on your face. Once your lips were clean, he tucked the gooey handkerchief back into his pocket. Doflamingo pressed a gentle kiss to your wiped lips, whispering a goodbye before straightening up. The towering man carefully walked out of your bedroom, not before picking on the cum stained thong as a souvenir of our night together. Doflamingo slipped through the front door, leaving you sleeping and none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @w3nchy (Twitter) for inspiration!


End file.
